Happy Valentine Day (Re-Upload)
by littlenyan
Summary: Luhan yang kebingungan ingin memberikan Hadiah apa kepada Kekasihnya dihari Valentine / "Hey Rusa, kurasa kau akan mendapatkan hukuman malam ini" -Sehun / HunHan / YAOI - Oneshoot - T - Bad Summary / RnR ? :)


" **Happy Valentine Day "**

 **.**

 **Author : L Note**

 **-HunHan-**

 **Yaoi - OneShoot - T**

 ** _Note_** **: 100% FF milik L~, Typo bersebaran, Alur meng'anu'(?) -.-**

 **[Re-Upload] Ini bukan Remake! FF ini memiliki 4 Versi (HunHan,KaiSoo,ChanBaek,TaoRis)**

 **Don'tCopas, Don'tRePost**

 **If You don't Like, Don't Read !**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Luhan berjalan didaerah sekitaran Seoul sambil memasuki semua Toko yang dilewatinya, dia melewati semua tempat dan terus menemukan Cokelat atau orang-orang yang saling memberi Kasih sayang entah itu lewat Cokelat, pelukan, atau sejenisnya. Luhan masih bingung akan memberikan apa kepada _kekasih_ nya nanti. Beberapa menit berjalan Luhan memasuki sebuah toko atau minimarket. Sambil mendorong kereta belanjaan, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayolah Xi Luhan, beberapa jam lagi Kekasihmu yang tinggi, dingin, dan putih seperti _Mayat hidup_ itu akan pulang keapartement, dan apa yang akan kau berikan kepadanya"

Oceh Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan seketika mata Luhan tertuju ke suatu benda yang lumayan menarik hatinya, _Book of Recipe How to Make Chocolate_. Luhan membuka lembar buku yang sudah dibayarnya, Luhan melanjutkan mendorong kereta belanjaannya sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya dan mengambil bahan-bahan sesuai yang ada dibuku, dia berencana membuat Coklat buatannya sendiri. Setelah selesai membayar, Luhan keluar dari toko sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

' _Sepertinya aku langsung pulang saja, dan langsung membuat Cokelat_ '

Kekeh Luhan membatin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-L Note-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#** ** _HunHan Apartement 19:17 KST_**

"Gula, Cokleat Batang, Susu dan blablabla. Kurasa semua semua yang kuperlukan sudah ada, dan saatnya membuat~. Fighting Luhan"

Kata Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mengikuti Intruksi buku Luhan dengan sepenuh hati membuat Cokelat untuk Kekasihnya, beberapa menit kemudian Cokelat hasil buatan Chef Xi Luhan selesai. Luhan menatap bangga dengan hasil buatannya, memang terllihat berantakan dan juga lumayan rapih, dengan kotak berbentuk Hati yang dia beli tadi, Luhan menyusun perlahan cokelat hasilnya kedalam Kotak, dan sebuah Note kecil berbentuk rusa, Luhan menuliskan beberapa kata dan sebelum akhirnya menempelkan Note itu diatas kotak berbentuk hati. Dengan sabar Luhan menunggu kekasihnya pulang, dia tahu kalau kekasihnya pasti sangan sibuk tapi Luhan tetap menunggu.

3 Jam kemudian, Sehun memasuki Apartement, Sehun melihat kekasih Rusanya tertidur didepan meja dengan tangan terlipat sebagai bantalannya. Luhan menggoyangkan bahu Kekasihnya itu dengan Perlahan berniat membangunkannya.

"Lu~, Baby Deer ireonna~"

Sehun menggucang pelan bahu Kekasihnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian Luhan membuka matanya.

"Nghh.. ah~ Sehun, Selamat datang"

Luhan bangun dan duduk sebentar dilantai, dan dia teringat, Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang menuju dapur dan sebegitu cerobohnya kau Luhan, lupa membersihkan kekacauan didapur selesai membuat Cokelat. Sehun menatap Luhan dan sebelumnya menyadari kalau ini tanggal 14 Pebruari tepatnya hari Valentine, Sehun menepuk jidatnya ia lupa membelikan Luhan Cokelat atau hadiah. Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Baby, apakah kau baru saja membuat Cokelat?"

Tanya Sehun meminta jawaban

"Eh, anu, tidak aku hanya-. Ah~ baiklah, yah, aku membuatkan Cokelat. untukmu, dan ini memang sedikit errr, tapi percayalah aku membuatnya sepenuh hatiku. Oh Sehun Happy Valentine Day"

Dengan malu-malu Luhan menyodorkan kotak berbentuk hati kepada Sehun. Sehun yang terlihat senang menerima kotak dari Kekasihnya, dan dia melihat sebuah kertas atau Note berbentuk Rusa diatas kotak. Sehun mengambil Note dan membaca isinya.

' _Hey~ Kekasihku yang tinggi, dingin, dan putih seperti Mayat Hidup, aku tidak seperti orang-orang diluar sana, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi mereka, aku lebih suka menjadi diriku sendiri, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku Memilikimu~ itulah yang membuatku merasa beruntung kkkk~~. Hey Albino Jelek ~ Happy Valentine Day, berjanjilah kita akan selalu dan saling menyayangi selalu~~ I Love You :*_ ** _-Deer Lu-_** '

Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, dan baru kali ini Luhan melihat Kekasihnya itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Sehun menatap Luhan didepannya yang juga ikut tersenyum, dan seketika senyum Sehun memudar dan Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung khawatir, takut jika Sehun tidak menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Hey Rusa, kurasa kau akan mendapatkan hukuman malam ini"

Kata Sehun dingin

"H-hukuman? K-kenapa? A-aku salah apa?"

Jawab Luhan terbata-bata yang sudah ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau akan kuhukum karena sudah mengatakan aku Putih seperti Mayat Hidup, juga sudah mengatakanku Albino Jelek"

Aurah Iblis mulai muncul disamping tubuh Sehun, Luhan yang mendengarnya mengangkat tangannya dan membuat jari membetuk 'Peace' dan tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, Peace Albino jelek~~ Hahahaha"

Luhan masih dalam acara tertawanya dan tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat Luhan seperti karung beras.

"Akan ku hukum kau Rusa jelekk."

Luhan menendang-nendang seperti orang kesurupan

"Hey, turunkan aku Albino jelek, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hey Albino jelek kau dengar turunkan akuuu"

Sehun menulihkan pendengarannya seolah-olah tak ada suara apapun.

"Percayalah Oh Luhan kau akan menyesal malam ini. Kurasa kau harus diberi pelajaran, mungkin 12 ronde tidak masalah kkk~. Dan Tidak ada penolakan Rusa jelek"

"Hey sejak kapan kau mengubah margaku Albino jelek, Mwo? Tidakkk, turunkan aku Albino jelek arghh"

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam kamar dan melempar pelan Luhan keatas kasur dan menutup pintunya.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara desahan sexy yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, dan Author rasa tak perlu bertanya lagi mereka sedang apa didalam Kamar~~ XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini L Re-Upload, soalnya kagak tau kenapa hilang(?) :"V**

 **Dan sekali lagi ini BUKAN RE-MAKE (T_T) FF ini L bikin menjadi 4 Versi dan karena L gak sempat Baca ulang ternyata ada banyak nama TaoRis nyempil T_T**

 **Ohyah dan YANG GAK SUKA YAOI / FF L MENDING GAK USAH BACA ! :'3**

 **Sekian~ Terimakasih buat Riviewnya :)**

 **-L**


End file.
